vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Jints
Name: Nathan "Mini" Jints Age: 2030, 26 (At time of death, 2026 at debut) Status: Mad Race: Wraith (Undead, Class 9), Formerly Human Family: Tarpis Troupe Affiliations: Tarpis Troupe, Rodinfall, The Damned Occupation: Mad Lord of The Dark Carnival, (Former) Clown, Ambassador of Rodinfall, Clown of Diabolique Birthday: June 8 Aliases: Mini, Gigantor Bounty: 350g Item of Living: Mask Nathan was a member of the Tarpis Troupe, a famous traveling circus. He was known as the clown Gigantor, for his miniature stature, but took the name Mini when he became a Wraith. Despite delighting in the slaughter for ages, Nathan was the first one of his kin to begin to slowly regain his conscience, and as time went by the Curse of Madness began to take its toll on him. He was the first to turn protagonist, by aiding Vries end the curse on them once and for all. Nathan ultimately sacrificed himself in an attempt to stop Gavin from unleashing his malice upon the land, damning himself a second time in the process. As of recent events, Nathan has become the 12th, and newest Mad Lord, taking claim over The Dark Carnival. Appearance As his name would suggest, Nathan has dwarfism, and is not even 3 feet tall, standing at 2'8. He wears simple linen pants and children sized shirts and shoes, because quite frankly, they fit. Nathan has green eyes and dark brown hair which is usually kept ruffled and untidy. His hair isn't seen too often, for he usually wears his clown cap, which is purple and red with red and purple balls on the end. Nathan's mask was simple, painted white with red lips a malicious fang filled grin. After his ascension as Mad Lord, nathan's mask has become black in color. His eyes now burn purple, and beneath his mask, a monstrous third eye has been seen on his forehead. His true form has been seen for a split second, and it appeared as a terrifying, hulking, mutated monstrosity. Personality Nathan was an incredibly kind and humble man. He was able to see the good in others where most could not, and was a genuine altruist. He loved making others laugh, and took his disability in stride, more often than not using it for comedic purposes. He was somewhat timid when it came to others trying to antagonize him over his height, but he always took the high road and never engaged in any hostile responses of any kind. However, when pushed, he knew how to defend himself, and the others properly. Nathan never shyed away from endagering himself if it meant being able to assist others. This was especially true when he was liberated from the curse. He was never afraid to sacrifice himself for the greater good, because he knew that as a resident of the dark world, he would return not long after. This also extended to even when he was mortal, as he ultimately damned himself for a second time in an attempt to stop Gavin from terrorizing the land. Nathan has a deep appreciation for good food. After he was fully resurrected, he commented to Alexander that the one thing he missed the most was food. While under the curse, Nathan was a remorseless, chaotic killing machine, that took glee in making others suffer. Not much has been seen of Nathan's personality now that he is a Mad Lord. His intentions for becoming one are also unknown. Abilities & Powers Despite his size, Nathan is incredibly agile and durable. He's able to run faster than most people, and has taken heavy blows from far larger foes and gotten up afterwards with little sign of discomfort. He is also very intelligent and knowledgeable, particularly when it came to subjects of the dark world. He is the author of an encyclopedia of Undead. Wraith As a Wraith, Nathan was virtually unkillable, as unless his Item of Living, his mask, was destroyed, he would return no matter what was done to his physical or spiritual form. However, Nathan, along with the rest of his troupe, was one of the first Wraiths ever created, and their masks were practically indestructible. This made him nigh impossible to keep down for good. He demonstrated superhuman strength and agility, knocking grown men off their feet with ease, and carrying and using a massive wooden mallet several times his own size with one hand. Mad Lord As the newest Mad Lord, Nathan's power has increased exponentially. While he has yet to be seen taking in any form of combat, no Mad Lord is to be trifled with. Ruling over The Dark Carnival, he now has a legion of undead at his command, almost all of them taking on clownlike appearances. Relationships Tarpis Troupe Nathan was part of the famous Tarpis Troupe, and as such, saw all its members as his family. He would never hesitate to defend them from any adversary, yet it was often him who had the others coming to his aid. Anthony in particular was at times even violently defensive of him, but he always stopped him before he went too far. He was also one of only two able to calm Anthony down with just words, something that persisted even in undeath. Nathan's partner in his comedy acts, and both as a wraith, was Harold, the clown Tiny. Anon, the jester Chuckles, was also his partner to free themselves and their kin from the curse. Lilith The one person in the world whom Nathan was almost as loyal to as his carnival family, is none other than the Queen of Madness herself. A Rodinfall native, Nathan had a passionate admiration and respect to his Queen Calliope, something that he kept even when he was an emotionless specter. It has long been rumored that he is actually in love with her, and this was eventually proven true. Lilith knew him, and even fondly recalled the amusement he personally brought her thousands of years ago. Of all the souls lost in the dark world, or roaming the real world in undeath, Nathan was personally chosen by her to be the first to be fully resurrected, something he took as one of the greatest honors of his life. Another great honor for him, was she chose him to be the ambassador of the slowly reborn Kingdom of Rodinfall. Lilith was one of the last people he thought of before he donned his mask to stop Gavin. Alexander Vries As the first to regain his conscience, Nathan actively sought out others to assist him in liberating his kin. He found an important ally, and later friend, in Alexander Vries. Nathan would serve as Alex's guide for all his journeys into the dark world, and even sacrificed himself to protect the werewolf on two separate occasions. He was overjoyed to see him again as a living soul, and hoped that they could one day share a drink together. Alexander was the other person Nathan thought of before damning himself a second time. Gavin Being born in Rodinfall, Nathan personally knew the leader of the country's army, Gavin. He respected the Master General, and had a good natured relationship with him. However, in the Mad World, they were enemies, as the Clowns were labled enemies to all Mad Lords for refusing to join them. Nathan seemed to know firsthand the darkness and the danger that Gavin brought as a Mad Lord, as he made the ultimate sacrifice in an attempt to stop him from unleashing evil on those he cared about. Mad Lords The Clowns of Diabolique were enemies to the Mad Lords, due to them refusing to join their ranks. Nathan in particular greatly feared Dread, yet seemed to have a non-hostile relationship with Lost, who ended up saving him from the dark titan. Category:People Category:Undead Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mad